In recent years, tablet computers (sometimes referred to simply as “tablets”) have become a popular alternative to conventional desktop and laptop computers. Tablet computers are mobile devices; have a display, microprocessor and battery all integrated in a single unit; and often further include cameras, a microphone, accelerometer, and radio communications devices, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and cellular radios. In addition to the benefit of being mobile, tablet computers can be used in almost any environment, even environments where a table, desktop or other flat surface is not available. Further, rather than requiring a mouse and keyboard, as is usually required with most conventional desktop and laptop computers, a user interacts with a tablet computer via its integrated touchscreen, using simple finger or stylus gestures.
When a tablet computer is being used, the user will often hold it in one hand and interact with the touchscreen of the tablet using their other, free hand. There are two common approaches by which a user will normally hold the tablet. According to a first approach, the user will hold the tablet by gripping one of its edges between the thumb and one or more fingers of their holding hand, for example, along the bordering edge of the touchscreen. Unfortunately, gripping the edge of the tablet in this manner can become uncomfortable or tiresome, especially if performed over an extended period of time. Rather than gripping the edge of the tablet, the user can alternatively hold the tablet by continuously balancing the tablet in their holding hand, for example, with the palm of their holding hand open and facing upward and their fingers spread out. Unfortunately, this approach also has drawbacks. Because the tablet is only being balanced and no other support is provided, when the user interacts with the touchscreen the tablet may have a tendency to shift and/or tilt, making it difficult or cumbersome to interact with and control the tablet. The tablet is also more susceptible to being dropped and damaged when holding only involves balancing the tablet.
Considering the foregoing problems, it would be desirable to have a tablet computer holding apparatus that can facilitate the holding of a tablet computer, that requires only a single holding hand (leaving the other hand free to interact with the tablet's touchscreen), that does not become tiresome to use over extended periods of time, and that allows the user to firmly secure and maintain stability of the tablet computer while the tablet is being interacted with.